


You can't catch me

by TheMultiShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Big hip Steve, Bottom Steve, Cap kitty, Depression, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mafia AU, My fucking first Mafia AU, Rude ass people, Steve Feels, Steve has anxiety, Steve with big hips, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, bad language, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just leave me alone! Go away!"</p><p> OR<br/>Steve was an ordinary guy before he met the man who would change his whole life. For good or for worst.<br/>CURRENTLY ON HIATUS FOR NOW...SORRY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What started it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Mafia story here. Heads up for Pre-serum Steve and Post-WS Bucky but its gonna change.  
> Steve will always be a dorito but he will have big hips in this story, because why not? It may or may not lead to something, it may or may not foreshadow something ;) So Broad shoulders, small itty bitty waist and big hips. You'll know what I mean when you get there.  
> I UPDATE TAGS WHILE I CONTINUE WRITING CHAPTERS SO 1.) I WONT SPOIL IT & 2.) I WONT HAVE TO DO IT ALL AT ONCE

Steve was doing his ordinary routine; go to the park and sketch joggers and the scenery, then help old ladies with their groceries or crossing the street, giving money to homeless veterans following that. He was the definition of the All-American patriot citizen, despite his low height and lack of muscles. And not to mention his mile-long health problems. But that didn’t matter to Steve. He just wanted to help people and fight against bullies, that’s all. With a clenched jaw, bloody face and bruised body, Steve took the brunt of the bullies, after making sure the former victims escaped safely.

Despite his “inferior status”, Steve was very well-known in his neighborhood and was, involuntarily, given nicknames. ‘The Little Bitch who doesn’t know his place’, unfortunately was one of them. Fortunately, they didn’t know one _little_ secret, which could turn into a big deal if they found out. Steve didn’t care about that though; all he cared about was his daily routine, which helped him deal with all his anxiety and depression.

 _‘I wish someone could take me away from this hell hole,’_ Steve thought.

Little did he know he would get what he wished for that exact day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its literally 5 in the morning. I woke up to notifications of comments on my stories and that woke me up for good. I almost woke my family up from my happy screeches. You guys are sweet!  
> To that one person who asked: Yeah, all of the above. There is in fact Pre-Serum Steve and Post-Serum Steve. And also Pre-War Bucky and Post-WS Bucky, you'll see later.   
> I hope I don't disappoint y'all, because I have a lot of ideas for this fic and it as a lot of potential.

One day, as his routine permits, he was walking back home with his sketch book and supplies in hand. It was a Sunday, so that meant church for basically everybody in town, even the low life drunks. So that meant no helping old ladies or sketching joggers specifically. Unfortunately, that was not the case today.

He was walking until he bumped into someone and fell on the street, his art tools skidded a few feet away. Standing up and brushing dirt off his clothes, Steve turned to apologize until he realized who it was. Gordon Walker. The town’s asshole.

This guy specifically made Steve’s life into a living hell. From verbal abuse to physical, he was mostly responsible. If Steve had to guess why, it’ll probably be because of his I’ll Never Back Down attitude. Either way, Walker didn’t like it so he paid the price.

“Watch where you’re going, bitch” Walker sneered, as he turned to walk away.

“If you weren’t stupid, maybe you’ll see it wasn’t just my fault,” Steve retorted, as he started looking for his supplies.

“What the fuck did you just say to me, you cunt?” It sounded closer than it was a minute ago. Steve looked back and caught a brief glance at a fist before he went sprawling onto the street. “Fucking say it again, you whore.”

“You really have to work on your comebacks,” Steve replied as he spit out some blood from his mouth. His right eye quickly bruising and his right cheek swollen. “Nah, maybe you should learn how to hit like a real man. Like this.” Steve quickly got up and tried to punch back. Key word, Tried. Unfortunately Walker dodged it and hit him once more. Only this time, not stopping as Steve went down. He was kicking and punching him, making Steve curl up into a ball to help protect his vital organs.

It went on like seemingly forever to Steve but in reality, it was just a few minutes. He was so caught up, he didn’t hear a horn honking and the click of a door opening as someone got out.

“-one your own size,” was all Steve heard before he blacked out.  

~~~~

Opening his hazy eyes, Steve looked around with a groan of pain. It was very blurry and he couldn’t see anything so he closed his eyes. He was lying down on a bed, that much he knew and felt. A very soft and comfortable bed. Mm, he could get used to this.

Wait a minute! He doesn’t have a soft and comfortable bed. His was firm on the borderline of uncomfortable so that means he wasn’t at his house. He sat up and quickly regretted it as his head started hurting and there was black spots in his vision, while everything started spinning. Not to mention, his whole body was sore. He quickly laid back down and opened his eyes. It wasn’t much of a difference from earlier but he could at least see something.

He apparently was in an unused bedroom because of the sheen of dust on the curtains. It was furnished but bare, as if someone only bought the necessities and decided not to personalize it. His heart suddenly started pounding, his breathing quickened as Steve started to panic. So it did happen, he did get beat up by Walker.

_‘Where am I? I hope I’m not at Walker’s. Oh God, I am. I’ve been kidnapped. Oh NO! Somebody finally had enough of me. They’re going to kill me. I’m going to finally die-’_

As Steve panicked in his head, he didn’t hear the sound of the bedroom door opening.

“Mhmm!” A voice cleared its throat and Steve whipped around, fast enough not to hurt himself even more. And Lord have mercy.

A man was standing by the door with tray that seems to have food in it. He was gorgeous, Steve noted. Black hair combed back, strong jaw, and blood red lips which seems to be worried by the man’s straight, white teeth. His blue-gray eyes was clouded with worry and another emotion Steve couldn’t identify because as soon as it showed, it disappeared. Steve’s hand itched and twitched with the need to draw and sketch this beautiful man. In an artist’s view, he would be the perfect model an artist could ever hope to draw.

“Hey, you’re finally awake. Wanna tell me what happened, pal?” the man questioned, cutting Steve off from his appreciative inner rambling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Almost forgot. Let me know if you guys caught the Supernatural reference b/c literally, I couldn't think of a name right now.  
> This took me less than an hour to write. Hope you guys liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of UNSUCCESSFUL ATTEMPTS of animal abuse. The cat is too awesome.  
> ALSO, MENTION OF DOG ATTACK ON A KID BUT FAILS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

****

“Are you a friend of Walker?”

The man’s eyebrows shot straight up before the narrowed.

“I mean, if you are, can you please let me go? I’m sorry for what I did to Walker. I’ll even apologize to him but please don’t do what you did last time,” Steve pleaded.

 _‘Maybe they’re testing me,’_ he thought, panicking.

“No. Wha-no! Who the hell is Walker?” The man questioned.

“You mean, you don’t know who Walker is? Nor are you somehow related to him?”

“Nope.”

“Oh good,” Steve sighed in relief, “you had me scared for a moment…Wait a minute, who are you anyways? Where am I?”

“You’re safe, don’t worry about that. You’re in one of the guest’s bedrooms, if you haven’t noticed, in my mansion,” the man replied.

“Oh, that’s coo-Did you just say mansion?”

“Uh…yeah? You know what a mansion is, don’t you? Did you go to school? If you did, you should know.”

Steve glared at him. “Yes, I know what a fucking mansion is. And for your information, yes I went to school. Still am, actually.”

“Ouch, that hurt. Ok, ok, I’m sorry,” The man apologized. “Anyways, how are you feeling? I initially came here to give you food and to make sure you were okay but _someone_ had to interrupt me. Before you interrupt again, my name is James Buchanan Barnes.”

 _‘Buchanan? Buch? Buck? Bucky? Bucky_.’ “James? Cool name. I’m Steve. Steve Rogers,” Steve introduced, smiling warmly at the man known as James Barnes.

“Hiya, Steve,” James grins back,” Sorry we had to meet like this.” ‘ _God, he is so gorgeous.’_

“Well, that guy had it coming. I had ‘im on the ropes, Buck.”

“Buck?” James asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah sorry. I just, Buchanan and how it…sounds….Buck,” Steve mumbled. James looked at him fondly, “Buck, huh? Bucky? Bucky,” he murmured to himself under his breath. “Yeah, I like it: Bucky it is…for you and only you. No one else, Pal. Okay? Only you get to call me this, just like how I get to call you Stevie and only me. Right, Stevie?”

“Huh. Alright. Bucky for you and Stevie for me. Just us two, against the world,” Steve declared.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Okay, can I have that food now? I’m really hungry,” Steve whined. Yeah, whined. So what, he was asleep for a while he recovered and that needs energy which comes from food. Hot, delicious food. _‘Days…’_

“Hey Bucky.”

“Yeah?”

“How long was I asleep for?”  
“…three days.”

“…”

“SHIT!!!”

“What?! What’s wrong?” Bucky worryingly asked. Steve attempted to get up but his body refused and fell back against the firm bed with soft sheets. Steve sighed in frustration.

“It may sound stupid but I have this stray cat that lives outside my apartment building and I usually feed him. But, some of the people who also live there don’t like him so they try doing stupid shit like kicking him or worse, to try to get him to leave. Luckily, Cap is too smart for his own good.”

“You named the cat Cap?” Bucky amusedly asked.

“What’s wrong with Cap? I think it fits him since I first saw him. You wouldn’t believe what I saw. So there was this mom with her son on their lawn. Their house was nearby the building and I was sketching something. Anyways, her son is riding his little bike and she turns around just for a second when it happened. There was this stray vicious dog that always go loose, no matter what. Turns out, it’s been eyeing the little boy before he struck. He bit the son from his ankle, luckily he was wearing some thick pants, and started to drag him away from his mom when Cap runs from his little spot and attacks the dog enough for the mom to notice. The dog stepped back and looked like he was gonna try again before the cat chased him off. The little boy was fine, just some tears on his pants and probably a phobia of dogs. Cap’s been a hero ever since.”

“Wow. I want to meet Cap now,” Buck remarked. “You can if you help me up and help me find my art supplies,” Steve replied.

**“Sounds like a deal, Pal.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will update every 2-5 days, depending on the plot i want to write.  
> POSSIBILITY of some THE FAMILY (THE MOVIE) plot, i still haven't decided yet.  
> the whole attack was based on a true story. Its on video on youtube about a cat that saves a kid from a dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I catch your attention?


End file.
